


To Be Human

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Black Hat x Dr. Flug [Villainous] (Paperhat) 💜🎩 [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Almost Dying, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attraction, Beers, Black Hat gets a bit nicer, Black Hat gets turned human, Black Hat is unexperienced in certain stuff, Bleeding, Blood, Blowjobs, Bottom Black Hat, Bromance to Romance, Cuddled in a sleepy way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Different Body, Drinking, Emotions, Eventual Smut, Eventually you get to know what's under Flug's paperbag, Falling In Love, Feelings, Fluff, Flug takes care of him, Flug turns him back into an eldritch demon eventually, Gay, Gentleness between them at times, Getting Stabbed, Heartbeat, Holding Him In a Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's my first time writing this ship so please be nice, Kissed Sleepily, Kissing, Knives, Loving and Affectionate later on, M/M, Male Bonding, Paperhat Fanfiction, Romantic and Happy Ending, Roses, Sexual Content, Slight Intimacy In Some Parts, Some Humor, Staring, Stitches, Tears, Top Black Hat and Bottom Flug later on, Top Flug, Touching, Warm, naked cuddles, neck kisses, red wine, relationship, warmth from their bodies, wound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: Dr. Flug made a device for Black Hat. It's for turning supernatural beings into humans. But, they accidentally drop the device and the ray hits Black Hat, turning him human. Black Hat experiences many things now, like pain and pleasure. Can Flug turn him back tho?[Human!Black Hat x Dr. Flug] ♡





	1. Chapter 1 - What the..!?

It was just another normal day, like any other, in that black and red mansion.

 

Dr. Flug is in his lab, working on a invention again. It's a new device for his boss, Black Hat.

 

The device is black and shaped like a ray gun. It is meant to turn supernatural beings into humans. It helps villains by stopping their supernatural enemies.

 

It's almost done being made.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat is in his office, sitting in the black chair. He is looking at some papers in front of him.

 

He was slightly busy. But, he was also bored too.

 

He was waiting for Flug to finish the device, so they could try it out, before showing and selling the product.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_An hour later -_

 

Flug quickly walked down the long hallway. He reached his boss’ door. The device was done and rested in his hands. He knocked on the door.

 

“S-sir?”

 

“Come in.” He heard the dark, low voice of Black Hat as he said that.

 

Flug tried to calm down a little bit. He nervously walks in. He also closed the door behind him.

 

Black Hat looked at him. “What is it?”

 

“I-I finished the d-device for you.” Flug said to him.

 

“Good. Dr. Flug, bring it here.”

 

Flug walked over to his demon boss.

 

Black Hat gets up from his chair. He was standing there, near him now.

 

Flug started to talk about it, he tries to explain that the device needs to be handled carefully.

 

But, Black Hat wasn't really listening. He was impatient, irritated with waiting. So, he grabs the device from Flug. Or at least, he tried to.

 

They both accidentally drop the device on the ground.

 

The ray shot out a dark red light as it hits Black Hat.

 

Black Hat was surrounded by gray smoke now.

 

“S-s-sir!? B-Black Hat?! A-Are you alright?! I'm so s-sorry!” Dr. Flug yelled out in panic. He had talked as he waited for the smoke to disappear.

 

That smoke finally did fade away.

 

Although, Black Hat didn't look the same, except for his red eye. He has black hair that reaches to his shoulders and white skin now. His claws and sharp teeth were gone too. His teeth were also white, instead of green.

 

Flug's eyes widened.

 

Black Hat, the scary and demonic villain, was human now!?

 

“Flug.” Black Hat's voice was also different now. Still deep but, not scratchy anymore. He sounded angry tho.

 

He glared at his scientist. “What did you do to me!?” he asked, angrily. His voice still had venom and a dark tone, dripping from it.

 

Flug silently stared at him.

 

Then, he started talking.

 

“I-I'm sorry, s-sir! T-That device did what it was s-supposed to when it was d-dropped!” he said to his boss.

 

“You better fix this! Now!”

 

“I-I will!” After saying that, Flug ran away, out that door. He was gonna come up with a device to change his boss back. Somehow.

 

When Flug was gone, Black Hat sighed softly, mostly to himself.

 

He looked at the mirror, that was near him.

 

Why did this happen to him? What the hell? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is slightly short, hopefully the next one will be longer xD


	2. Chapter 2 - Strange Body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be some humor in this chapter, that I wanted to add for you guys xD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it ❥

_“You better fix this! Now!”_

 

_“I-I will!” After saying that, Flug ran away, out that door. He was gonna come up with a device to change his boss back. Somehow._

 

_When Flug was gone, Black Hat sighed softly, mostly to himself._

 

_He looked at the mirror, that was near him._

 

_Why did this happen to him? What the hell?_

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Black Hat looked away from the mirror.

 

He tried to use his dark magic and other abilities. But, nothing worked. 

 

Black Hat sighed again. 'Human, with no magic, or anything else. Great..’ he thought, to himself.

 

He walked out of his room. He walks into his bathroom, and also, closed the door behind him.

 

Black Hat started taking off his clothes, slowly, looking at himself. There was another mirror in front of him. He looked at his chest and stomach first.

 

He noticed weird changes to his body. He has these things, what do humans call them? Oh right! Nipples and a bellybutton? He was sure that was right.

 

Black Hat also started to take his pants and boxers off now. He looked down. His eyes widened a little bit, with a slight blush. What the fuck is this? It looks different from the one that he had before. This is the thing that humans call a 'penis’ or 'dick’.

 

He is naked now. He shaked these thoughts away.

 

‘The hell has really happened to me?’ Black Hat thought quietly.

 

Then, he finally stops thinking. He turns on the water, putting it to a warm temperature.

 

He waited for the tub to be filled with water. It was a lot bigger than normal tubs that humans have.

 

Black Hat puts his clothes in a neat pile. Then, he takes off his monocle, putting it on his clothing. He looked at the mirror again, noticing that his eye that was covered by the monocle before, was normal. His eyes were the same, instead of being different from each other.

 

'That's strange..’ he also thought.

 

He was glad that his eyes still had the same red tint in them tho.

 

After that, he stared at himself again. Although, he didn't touch himself. Not like he'd know what to do with these things on his body anyway.

 

Black Hat just touches his neck, rubbing it. He notices that his body is warm, instead of cold now. He also felt something thudding in the inside of his chest, a heart that's beating?

 

He felt strange, but he tried not to think about it anymore.

 

He stopped the water, the bath now being fully filled.

 

Black Hat gets in. He lays down in it. He usually sat up, having a glass of red wine or blood (when he felt like it). He didn't this time, instead he stayed there, silently.

 

He rested and relaxed, in that warm water now, closing his eyes for a second. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry again xD 
> 
> Black Hat, in this Fanfiction, didn't have nipples or an actual dick before. And no, he didn't have a tentacle dick xDD He just had a plain long one (with no tip), to show that he is a male. Now he actually has a human penis. In the fanfic, he doesn't know how to use it or what sex is. ⚣ 
> 
> Now that's out of the way.. I just had to explain some things to you guys xD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) ♡ 
> 
> Also, happy Halloween! :D ❦


	3. Chapter 3 - Heartbeat

_Black Hat gets in. He lays down in it._

 

_he stayed there, silently._

 

_He rested and relaxed, in that warm water now, closing his eyes for a second._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

After awhile, Black Hat gets out of the bath.

 

He drains the water and dries off with a towel.

 

Then, he puts his monocle and clothes on again. 

 

He left after that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat was walking down the hallway. He heard something. Like a thud in his chest again. He also felt it. 

 

That was strange to him. He didn't understand what this truly was, or what it's meant to do. He holds his chest, his hand against it. 

 

He walks away from there.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat quickly walked into the lab.

 

Dr. Flug was there.

 

“Flug!” Black Hat yelled at him.

 

Flug flinched and jumped a little bit, hearing his boss’ loud voice.

 

“S-sir?! W-What is it? T-The invention to turn you back isn't finished yet! I-I'm sorry!” His voice was quick and stuttering.

 

“Not that! This!” Black Hat pointed at his own chest, as he said that.

 

Flug looked at him, confused.

 

“It's doing something weird! I don't understand why!” Black Hat also yells out, when Flug didn't say anything. “It's thudding! I don't know..”

 

Dr. Flug finally understands what his boss meant.

 

“Oh.. B-Boss, that's your h-heart beating.” he said to him, with a small smile.

 

Black Hat frowned in confusion. Until he thought about it.

 

He shouldn't have a heartbeat! He had a dead, cold heart. Although, he is human now. His heart is now warm and alive, beating. He isn't as lifeless anymore. Everything was strange to him now.

 

These were Black Hat's thoughts.

 

It's just like his skin and body are also warm, instead of having a cold feeling. He felt the warmth of it.

 

Then, he remembered that he forgot that humans have beating hearts. He's one of them now, so why wouldn't he?

 

He had a slight blush, in embarrassment.

 

Flug notices Black Hat's slightly reddish face. “Y-You okay?”

 

Black Hat started yelling again. “I'm fine!”

 

“O-Ok! S-Sorry!”

 

Black Hat stares at him for a second, then he looked away. He shaked off all this strangeness, for now.

 

He walks out of there, quietly.

 

Black Hat went into his room, closing the door behind him.

 

He takes off his clothes, except his boxers.

 

After that, he silently gets into his bed, under the blankets. He puts his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and falls asleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very short chapter again xD Sorry about that. I'II really try to write the next chapter long. 
> 
> Bye for now ♡


	4. Chapter 4 - Take Care Of Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a chapter with Flug taking care of Black Hat, it's very fluffy ♡

_Black Hat went into his room, closing the door behind him._

 

_He takes off his clothes, except his boxers._

 

_After that, he silently gets into his bed, under the blankets. He puts his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and falls asleep._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Black Hat opens his eyes again now. He wasn't actually ‘asleep’, he was just resting. 

 

He gets up, putting on his long sleeved and buttoned up red shirt with his black dress pants. 

 

Black Hat didn't feel like putting the rest of his clothes on. He also stayed barefoot. Although, he did put his monocle back on.

 

He was standing there for a second. His head felt strange, his body started getting shaky. He was also dizzy?

 

'What is this?’ he thought, to himself.

 

Black Hat left the room, walking down the hallway again.

 

His throat feels dry and his stomach made weird noises, it was aching too.

 

'What the hell?’ Black Hat also thought.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat finally went into the lab again. He walked slowly, for some reason. He doesn't know why. 

 

Flug noticed him and was about to say something, until he saw that Black Hat looked slightly paler than usual. He was a bit worried about him now. 

 

“S-sir, you alright?” he asked Black Hat.

 

Black Hat stared at Flug now. “..I'm fine.” he said to him, quietly.

 

Flug stares at the other male, silently. He was unsure if his boss was really okay.

 

Black Hat got dizziness again. He falls to the ground. He almost fainted, but he didn't, staying awake.

 

“B-Black Hat!” Flug yelled, he ran over to him, kneeling down now.

 

He looked at him. He knew that Black Hat wasn't alright. But, what's wrong? Maybe..

 

Flug thought for a second, then he knew what happened. Black Hat didn't realize that he's now human, so that means he has to take care of himself. To do things that he didn't need before.

 

“You haven't been sleeping, eating, or drinking anything.. Did you?”

 

Black Hat shaked his head. “No. Why?”

 

Flug sighed softly. “Sir, y-you..you're human n-now. You have to t-take care of yourself. You n-need water, food, and sleep.” he explained to Black Hat.

 

Black Hat nods his head, slowly. 

 

Flug was surprised that Black Hat didn't argue with him. But, he didn't question his boss. Instead, he helps the other male up.

 

They walk to Black Hat's room, closing the door behind them. 

 

Flug made Black Hat sit down on the edge of the bed.

 

“S-Stay here, I'II b-be right back.” Flug told him, then he leaves.

 

Black Hat stays there. He didn't know why he was listening, but he did it anyway. He stayed, like his scientist asked of him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Flug was in the kitchen now.

 

He made some chicken noodle soup for Black Hat and he also got a glass of water for him.

 

Flug walked back to the room. He closes the door behind him.

 

He notices that Black Hat had stayed there. He had a slight smile at that. Although, it couldn't be seen, because of his paperbag.

 

Flug puts the water on the nightstand. Then, he sat down, next to Black Hat. He also put the bowl of soup in between them.

 

“Y-You should t-try to eat.” Flug also said to Black Hat.

 

Black Hat nodded his head again. He lets Flug take care of him. He was a bit hesitant, but he slowly grabs the spoon anyway. He tries some of the soup.

 

He hummed at the taste. He liked it. This food was actually nice and good. That soup is warm, not too hot. He kept eating and enjoyed it.

 

Flug reached up to touch Black Hat's shoulder, but he doesn't. He just stays with him instead. He was glad that Black Hat had ate and was starting to take care of himself. Flug smiles again.

 

Black Hat gave a small smile to his scientist.

 

Flug noticed, liking that. Black Hat was being nice to him. He loved this feeling. It felt good.

 

Black Hat had eventually finished the soup.

 

Flug gives the glass of water to him.

 

Black Hat grabs it. He drank the water, in slow sips. It felt refreshing.

 

After a minute, he gave the empty cup to Flug.

 

Flug pushed Black Hat down, gently, on the bed. 

 

Black Hat is laying on his back now. He was staring at Flug again. 

 

“Sleep now, please?” Flug said, his voice was silent, although he meant it.

 

“Alright.” Black Hat stays there, he turned around and lays on his side, facing Flug. He looked at him again.

 

After that, he closed his eyes now.

 

Flug was still staying there with Black Hat, for awhile.

 

Eventually, Black Hat had fallen asleep.

 

Flug pulls a blanket over him, gently. He has another smile, noticing that Black Hat was snuggled against a pillow.

 

He gets up from the bed, silently again. He grabbed the empty bowl and glass cup.

 

Flug left the room now, as he closed the door behind himself, quietly.

 

He goes into that kitchen again. He puts the bowl and cup in the sink. He turns on the water, washing the dishes.

 

After that was done, he walks down the hallway.

 

Flug noticed the quietness, loving it. He decided not to be in the lab right now, instead he walked into his own room. He also closed that door behind him.

 

He rested on his bed. He liked this nice silence in the mansion. He relaxed, and eventually, he closes his eyes too. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter :) and that it's nicely written xD Tell me what you thought about it ❥
> 
> I'm also hoping that you guys' christmas & holiday/winter season is going well ❦ Btw, mine is, I love Christmas ❅ 
> 
> Also, I'm letting you all know now, that I'II be posting a villainous christmas one-shot soon [on Christmas Eve, to be exact] ❆ So, wait for that and I hope you love reading it ♡


	5. Chapter 5 - Acting Strange, Inner Thoughts, & What is This Feeling?

_Two days later -_

 

These last few days have been quiet. 

 

Flug was still trying to finish the device to turn his boss back to the way he was before. It was a bit harder than he thought, but he kept his focus on it. He wants to keep working on this. 

 

He worked quietly. He wasn't anxious, mostly because Black Hat was not around right now.

 

Everything was silent in the lab.

 

Flug had noticed something lately (during the last two days), that Black Hat was acting weird. He hasn't come in there at all, like he's keeping his distance.

 

Black Hat had stayed away from the scientist. He didn't talk or even look at Flug, it's been like this for awhile now.

 

Flug started to get worried. Also, he didn't know what he did. He wanted to know what's wrong. He'll probably talk to Black Hat later.

 

He stopped thinking and gets back to work with this device.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat is in his room. He had sat on the bed.

 

He lays down, on his back now. He felt the comfortable, silk blankets under him. He loved it, this helped him to relax, a little bit.

 

Lately, he's been stressed. Being human now, he is trying to get control of it and take care of himself, like Flug told him to.

 

Also, he had emotions now. He tried to understand them. He didn't have emotions before, now he does. He was a cold, heartless demon. Now he's not.

 

Black Hat stared at the ceiling, being deep in his thoughts.

 

These emotions weren't the only thing that he struggled with.

 

It's Flug..

 

For some strange reason, Black Hat's mind was filled with thinking about that scientist. He didn't know why he was having these thoughts of him.

 

That's another reason why Black Hat stayed in his room, staying away from Flug. Because of those thoughts and his heart would beat faster when he is near Flug, he also started to blush around him.

 

But, why?

 

Does he have feelings for his scientist? What is this feeling? Is it love..?

 

That can't be. Can it? If so, could he deal with this?

 

In Black Hat's eyes was a troubled look, as he held his chest with a hand gripping his shirt.

 

This emotion of love was foreign to Black Hat. Although, it happened to him now. He felt it.

 

Black Hat took a breath, then he had a slight smile. He closed his eyes, resting a bit again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the song 'Idfc by Blackbear’ fits Black Hat's and Dr. Flug's relationship very well. I love that song, it's one of my favorites ❦ 
> 
> Do you guys think that song fits them too? 
> 
> If you haven't heard this song yet, then you should. It's really good :) ❥ 
> 
> Also, I hope you all loved this chapter ♡


	6. Chapter 6 - Confession Of Love

_ This emotion of love was foreign to Black Hat. Although, it happened to him now. He felt it.  _

 

_ Black Hat took a breath, then he had a slight smile. He closed his eyes, resting a bit again.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ Two hours later -  _

 

Black Hat finally gets up, off that bed. He walked out of the room. 

 

He was walking down the hallway now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat goes into the lab. He saw that Flug is still working on the device. He watched him now, with a smile. 

 

Flug had heard footsteps. He turned his head and noticed that Black Hat was there. He smiles, under his paperbag. 

 

When Black Hat notices that Flug saw him, he glanced at the ground, his stare was not on the scientist now. 

 

Flug kept his smile, then he was looking at that device again. 

 

Black Hat walks over to him, slowly. He pretended to be interested in this device, when he truly wasn't. He was standing next to Flug. 

 

He looked down at him, slightly staring now. 

 

Flug stayed quiet, noticing Black Hat's stare on him, but he didn't say anything about it. 

 

He didn't mind that Black Hat was near him and he actually liked it, he secretly loved Black Hat's presence. He was liking the slight closeness and how the other male stared at him, silently. 

 

There's silence in that room, for awhile. 

 

'I have to tell him. He'll find out eventually.’ Black Hat's mind screamed at him. He knew that he had to. He had a blush now. 

 

Flug stares at him, as he noticed that Black Hat's face was reddish. 

 

“A-Are you okay?” he asked the other male. 

 

Black Hat snapped out of his thoughts. “I'm alright.” he said, quietly. 

 

Flug slowly nods his head at that, although he was unsure if Black Hat was alright. He knew something was bothering him. 

 

He sighed and decided to ask him. 

 

“Y-You sure? S-sir, what's wrong?” 

 

Black Hat kept his stare on him, his eyes locked with Flug's. He was getting flustered. 

 

“I..I.. I'm not really sure. I'm not okay. These emotions are stressing me out. But also, I'm slightly..afraid to tell you something…” 

 

Being 'afraid' was another foreign feeling. 

 

Flug also stared at Black Hat's eyes. “W-What is it? I-It's okay, you can tell me.” 

 

Black Hat nodded his head. He takes a deep breath, then he started talking. 

 

“..Flug, I've been having thoughts about you. I can't stop thinking of you. I-I think that I have feelings for you. It's strange.. I really like you. I probably also feel this emotion, it's love, right?” 

 

Flug was staring at him, as Black Hat talked. His eyes slightly widened. Did his boss actually say that he loves him? 

 

He did hear that right, he's sure of it. It's just a bit shocking, coming from him. 

 

“Does your heart beat fast near me? Do you feel warmth around me?” Flug also asked. 

 

Black Hat nods his head again. 

 

Flug had another small smile, hearing that. He has liked his boss for a long time, he never thought that Black Hat would ever feel the same way. 

 

Being human has made Black Hat slightly different, although not too much. Flug likes this, that the other male hasn't changed a lot, but now has emotions and feelings. He was also still happy by Black Hat's confession to him. 

 

Flug got close to him. “I-I really like you too.” he replied, warmly, in a nice voice. 

 

He puts his paperbag up a little bit, until only his lips were showing. 

 

Flug also grabs Black Hat's wrist, pulling him closer. 

 

He leaned in and kissed Black Hat, on the lips now. 

 

Black Hat made a low noise in Flug's mouth, he liked these lips. 

 

Flug puts his tongue in Black Hat's slightly opened mouth. 

 

Black Hat closed his eyes and let out a moan against Flug's lips. He lets Flug take the lead in the kiss, since he isn't really experienced. He was weirded out by the tongue, but he also kisses back. 

 

Flug wrapped his arms around Black Hat, holding him. 

 

They kept kissing each other. 

 

Black Hat relaxed with him. He hums softly into the kiss. He also wraps his arms around Flug's body, loving this warmth between them. 

 

After a minute, they pull apart now. 

 

They were both panting, staring at each other again. 

 

Black Hat was blushing a bit, as he panted. 

 

Flug almost melted at the sight. Although, he just smiled now, thinking that it's adorable. He held him again, after that. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Together Now, Research, and Let's Do That

_Black Hat was blushing a bit, as he panted._

 

_Flug almost melted at the sight. Although, he just smiled now, thinking that it's adorable. He held him again, after that._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Three days later -_

 

Everything was quiet again, in that mansion.

 

Black Hat is in his room now, while Dr. Flug is in the lab. These guys were thinking about each other, when separated.

 

They have been business partners for a few years. Now they are together, slightly 'dating’.

 

It was a little bit strange. But, it's also nice, because they felt love for each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat had the door closed, as always.

 

He was sitting at the desk, his back leaning against the chair (that he had sat down in).

 

There's many books on that desk now, instead of paperwork. Even his laptop (that Flug gave to him last year, although he rarely used it until now) was also on there.

 

Black Hat had been reading about humans and looking at the internet for information on them, certain things caught his interest for awhile.

 

Then, he leaned back, getting deep in his mind, lost in a thought.

 

Something that he's been thinking about for hours now.

 

Black Hat gets up and walked out.

 

He is still in his thoughts. He was thinking about why humans love ‘sex’ so much. What is it? He probably should've researched more. The only thing that came up was the term 'sexual intercourse’. Which he doesn't know what that means ethier. All of this, made him reasonably confused.

 

Maybe Dr. Flug knows. Black Hat decided to ask him.

 

Black Hat snapped out of these thoughts. He goes into the lab.

 

Flug looked up at his boss now, after he had noticed him. “S-sir, Black Hat..”

 

“Flug, I need to ask a question. Would you mind answering it honestly.” Black Hat said to his scientist. He also walks over to him.

 

“O-Of course.”

 

“That's good. What I needed to ask is.. what is sex exactly?” Black Hat asked him, seriously. That tone in his voice means that he meant it.

 

Flug had a slight blush. “Oh.. well, sex is something you do with your lover. A way of bonding, getting to know each other's bodies, being one with them.”

 

Black Hat grinned lovingly, liking it. “..we're lovers, right? Let's do that. We should have sex right now.”

 

“N-now!?” Flug said

 

Black Hat slightly stares at him. “Yeah, why not?”

 

Flug tried not to shiver, hearing that. He kept blushing. Although, he stays calm, a little bit anyway.

 

“Ok, fine. B-But, n-not right now. Meet me in my room, t-tonight.” he said to him.

 

Black Hat looked at Flug. “Really?” He had hope in his voice. Being very eager to know what this is like with a lover.

 

Flug nods his head, slowly.

 

Black Hat smiled again. He leaned in, kissing Flug's lips (after he had moved the paperbag slightly up) for a few seconds.

 

Then, he pulled away, also having a blush now.

 

Flug saw Black Hat leave, after the kiss that he gave him. The scientist has another smile, under his paperbag.

 

After that, Black Hat walked into his room again, and closed the door. He waited for night now. 

 


	8. Chapter 8 - His Mind & These Memories

_Flug saw Black Hat leave, after the kiss that he gave him._

 

_The scientist has another smile, under his paperbag._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few hours later -_

 

Flug was in his own room, waiting for Black Hat.

 

He was being in his thoughts, surrounded by that quietness. It always made him feel calm.

 

His room was different than what he had before.

 

Flug kept thinking about the past, closing his eyes now.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

His mind was filled with memories.

 

Before everything, when Black Hat was his usual cold self, not a lot of things were okay.

 

When Flug started working for that demon, he had given a small room in the lab (that was separated from Flug's work space by a door) and a bed that wasn't really comfortable, to the human.

 

Flug didn't like it, but he tried not to complain to someone who could literally kill him without a second thought or a bat of an eye. He didn't mind after awhile, at least he wasn't sleeping on the ground.

 

That small luxury as he slept, didn't last. After his boss started breathing down his neck every second and working him to the bone. With yelling and threats, if his inventions weren't done. It took a lot out of the human. Flug got weaker and needed rest, but he was too afraid of Black Hat to even try. He was sleepy and very tired.

 

A few days later, Flug eventually collapsed from exhaustion.

 

Black Hat must've heard the thud of the human’s fall, because the next thing Flug knew, he had woke up in the demon’s arms.

 

Flug stared at him. His heart beating within his chest, with a slight blush on his face, as he was so close to his boss. He held onto him, tightly, in fear of falling.

 

The demon carried the human into another room, a different one that Flug didn't recognize. It wasn't familiar to him.

 

Black Hat puts him down on the bed.

 

Flug noticed that it's big, with white sheets and blankets. It was also comfortable, as he lays his back against this bed.

 

Black Hat looked like he was trying to hide a smile. He stares at him.

 

Maybe he was seeing things? Flug had that thought for a second.

 

Flug wondered why Black Hat put him here and if the demon even noticed the human being paler than usual. Did he?

 

But, the demon did notice that the human was pale and hadn't slept. He knew it was because of him.

 

Flug noticed a slight look of concern in the demon’s eye. He had a small smile, under his paperbag, when he saw that. It made him feel hope that the demon actually felt something. That he generally cared for his scientist.

 

He snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard his demonic boss’ deep and dark voice. It had a strangely soft tone to it. Which the human scientist liked.

 

“Flug, rest now. Sleep.” Black Hat had said to him.

 

Flug slowly nods his head. He closed his eyes. He felt a blanket as it was pulled over him. He had fallen asleep now.

 

The demon left the room, after he noticed that the human was unconscious.

 

His boss disappeared with black smoke, just like a shadow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug opened his eyes. He snaps out of these thoughts, those memories fading away.

 

Although, he had a smile again, because he remembered that memory with Black Hat. His feelings for his boss only got stronger after that day. He's glad that they have a romantic relationship now.

 

The scientist shaked his head, hearing for Black Hat. The other male should be there soon.

 

Flug stayed there, liking the silence around him.

 

He rested for awhile. Until he finally heard something, a knock on his door. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - Intimate Night ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - There's smut in this chapter ⚣ Although, it's gentle and loving ♡

_ After that, Black Hat walked into his room again, and closed the door.  _

 

_ He waited for night now.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat was on his bed. He saw that it was darker out there. It's night now. 

 

He had a slight grin, as he gets up and walks out again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Black Hat had walked to Flug's room. He knocked on the door. 

 

He heard movement on the other side. Then, the door had been opened. 

 

Black Hat saw Flug standing there, he gave a smile to him. 

 

Flug lets him in. 

 

Black Hat walks into the room. He heard the door as it closed behind him. 

 

“So, are we gonna have 'sex’ now?” he asked 

 

There was a quietness in that room, for a second. 

 

Flug grabs Black Hat's wrist. 

 

Black Hat notices it as Flug turned them and he drags him to the bed. Black Hat let him. 

 

Flug pushed Black Hat down on that bed, on his back. 

 

Black Hat stares up at his scientist, as Flug gets on top of him. 

 

Flug takes off his own clothing, then he stripped Black Hat. He threw all of the clothes on the ground. 

 

They were both naked now. 

 

Flug stared at Black Hat's body. It was so perfect. Black Hat's skin is nice and slightly soft to the touch, as he dragged his hand down his boss’ body. 

 

Black Hat hummed softly at that. 

 

Flug admired the male under him, staring at Black Hat. His boss was very handsome before. Now he's even more attractive and so good looking. 

 

Black Hat pants a little bit. He slightly blushed at Flug's stare on him. 

 

Flug leaned in. He kisses Black Hat's neck and collarbone, leaving slight dark marks on the skin there. 

 

Black Hat blushes again. He made a slight, low noise at that. 

 

Flug touched him, kissing down Black Hat's chest and stomach. He also was touching Black Hat's thigh (mostly the inner part) now, with a gentle caress. 

 

Black Hat lets out some hums. 

 

Flug reached over, touching Black Hat's nipples. He circled them with a finger on each. 

 

Black Hat let out a moan, arching under him, against Flug's touch. 

 

After that, he quickly covered his mouth with his own hand. He was blushing madly, in slight embarrassment. 

 

‘What the hell-!? I'm not that sensitive! I can't be.. Can I..?’ he thought, to himself. 

 

Flug had a smile, he thought that Black Hat was being very adorable. 

 

He puts his fingers on Black Hat's hole. He rubbed him there now. 

 

Black Hat lets out another moan to that. It was a strange sensation. 

 

After a minute, Flug pulls his fingers away. 

 

He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the nightstand drawer. He puts the condom on, then he was lubing his erection. He also lubed around the other male's entrance, before putting that bottle back into the drawer, closing it after. 

 

Flug grabs Black Hat's legs, gently. He slightly spreads them. He had also positioned his dick near Black Hat's entrance. 

 

Black Hat has his legs hooked over Flug's thighs. He thought that this position he's in was strange, but he didn't say anything about it. 

 

“Let me know if it hurts, like you're in pain. And if you're uncomfortable with this.” Flug explained, calmly, which was unusual for him. But, he wanted to make sure that Black Hat understands what he's saying. 

 

Black Hat glanced at him. He slightly glared. 

 

He's not fragile. Or maybe, in a way, he is? These were Black Hat's thoughts anyway. 

 

“P-Please, sir..” Flug also said. 

 

“Fine.” Black Hat replied to him, quietly. 

 

Flug pushed inside him, slowly and halfway. 

 

Black Hat feels Flug’s erection as it moved in him. 

 

His expression twisted into a look of discomfort. He hissed slightly. He breathed heavily. He felt pain through him. He grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip, as he bit his lower lip. His mind faded, he didn't know what to do to distract himself from this feeling. 

 

Flug noticed that. He stopped to let Black Hat adjust to it. 

 

Black Hat slowly looked at Flug. 

 

Flug notices mixed emotions of nervousness and uncomfortableness in Black Hat's eyes. 

 

He had to distract him from it, somehow. 

 

Flug takes off his paperbag, in a slow movement. He finally shows his boss what he really looks like. 

 

Black Hat was staring at him, in a loving way. He touched Flug's hair, gently. 

 

Flug usually didn't show what he looks like, to anyone. But, he loves Black Hat, so why not. 

 

His appearance was that of messy, dark brown hair with unique eyes (one of them is blue and the other eye is hazel). He also had two scars, one over his right eye (also across the middle of his nose) and the other was on the right side, over his lower lip. 

 

He was leaning down again. He kissed Black Hat's lips, affectionately. This was his way to comfort Black Hat through it. 

 

Black Hat stared into Flug's eyes, silently. 

 

He hummed against Flug's lips, letting out another noise into his scientist's mouth. He slowly lets go of the bed sheets from one hand, the other still held on. 

 

Flug puts his hand in Black Hat's. 

 

They entangled their fingers together, holding each other's hands. 

 

Both of them pull apart from that kiss, after another minute. They both panted, their breaths mixing. 

 

Black Hat had relaxed now, that pain slowly numbing and fading out of him. He wrapped his arms around Flug's shoulders, pulling him close.

 

Flug didn't mind, loving the closeness of the other male. He started thrusting now, in and out of Black Hat. It was still gentle and slow paced. 

 

Black Hat moaned softly. 

 

After another minute, Flug's thrusts got slightly harder and deeper, although just a little bit. 

 

They were both panting and moaning now. 

 

Flug thrusted more in him. 

 

Black Hat moans at that, as he arched his back again. 

 

“Flug~” 

 

“Black Hat~” 

 

They kept going like that, hearing each other's breathing and heartbeats. Also, every moan that they got out, was full of love. 

 

Eventually, they both came, at the same time. 

 

Flug leans against Black Hat's body. He slowly pulled out.  

 

He takes off that condom. He ties and throws it away. 

 

Then, he lays down again, next to Black Hat. 

 

They stayed there, resting for a bit. They both had calmed down. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After awhile, both of them get up and walk into the bathroom. 

 

They take a warm shower, together, washing each other. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

After an hour later of relaxing, they get out and walked back into the room. Both of them put their boxers on. 

 

They also get on the bed again, laying down with each other. They got closer, cuddling now. 

 

Both of them loved the silence between them, like they knew each other's thoughts. They rested again, being quiet and taking each other's scent in. They enjoyed the warmth from their bodies. 

 

They eventually fall asleep together, peacefully. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter of the Fanfiction, so far xDD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all loved reading it :) & Please tell me your thoughts on the chapter ❦


	10. Chapter 10 - Next Day, Cuddled, & Close Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt so bad that I just made Dementia and 5.0.5 disappear through many chapters in this Fanfiction xD Sorry about that. They are in this chapter :) 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys also enjoy this chapter ♡

_ They got closer, cuddling now.  _

 

_ Both of them loved the silence between them, like they knew each other's thoughts. They rested again, being quiet and taking each other's scent in. They enjoyed the warmth from their bodies.  _

 

_ They eventually fall asleep together, peacefully.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ The next morning, 9:22am -  _

 

These two were still cuddled, asleep in the bed, together. This room was slightly dim, from the curtains being closed. 

 

Flug wakes up, he rubbed the sleep out of his own eyes. 

 

He noticed that they had turned in their sleep, into a different position. 

 

Black Hat was cuddling the scientist, spooning him from behind. In a loving way, although still sleeping. 

 

Flug smiled a bit, at that. He turned around now, in Black Hat's arms. He leaned down and kissed Black Hat's lips, also touching the other male's hair, gently. 

 

Black Hat hummed softly, in his sleep. 

 

Flug pulled away from him and sat up. He stretched himself, relaxing his body. He had rested well from the peaceful state while asleep. 

 

He had to work on that device again. He started getting up. 

 

But, something stopped him from leaving. It was his boss’ arms. 

 

Flug looked at him. 

 

Black Hat had opened his eyes and glanced at him. He was awake now. 

 

“Don't leave.” he said to him. He felt comfortable and loved Flug's warmth. 

 

“Black Hat, I-I have to finish that device for you.” Flug told him. 

 

Black Hat shaked his head. “I don't care right now.” He kept his arms wrapped around Flug, tightly. He was still holding him. “Stay here. You're warm.” 

 

Flug laughed kind-heartedly. He silently agreed to stay with him, a little bit longer. 

 

He lays down and snuggled against his lover, warmly. He also still had a smile. 

 

'Why is he so adorable?’ Flug thought, to himself, quietly. 

 

Black Hat also smiled. He stayed there, close to him. He stared at him, affectionately. 

 

Flug still had his paperbag and goggles off. He was also staring, into Black Hat's eyes. He takes in Black Hat's nice scent, loving it and his lover's warm body. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug had stayed for awhile, until he gets up, off the bed and out of Black Hat's grip. 

 

Black Hat finally let him leave, for now. 

 

Flug puts on his clothes, then his paperbag and goggles. 

 

“B-Be right back. You can stay here. I-If you want to.” 

 

Black Hat nods his head, his stare on Flug again. “Ok.” he replies to that, with a slight smile. 

 

Flug smiles at him again. Then, he left from there. He closes the door behind him. He walks over to the lab, after that. 

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat stays in the bed, he liked the comfortable blankets and Flug's scent on it. He felt lonely, but he'll survive without him for an hour or two. He stares at the ceiling, then he sighed softly. He closed his eyes again. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Flug didn't hear it, as someone walked into the lab. 

 

“Hey, Fluggy.” 

 

The scientist heard Dementia's voice. 

 

Dementia has a smile. She came in normally this time, instead of through the vents like usual.

 

“Hi, Dem. What's up?” Flug asked, casually. He focused on the device in front of him. 

 

Dementia looked at him. “Nothing much really. Where's Black Hat? I haven't seen him around in awhile. He's usually in his room, right?” 

 

“Y-Yeah. Maybe he is sick or something.” Flug said to her, a lie for Black Hat's sake. His boss didn't want Dementia or 5.0.5 to know that he is human, nor did he want them to found out that him and the scientist are in a relationship. So, Flug reasonably felt it a secret for him. 

 

Dementia seem to not know that it was a lie, as she just nods her head. 

 

“Oh ok. But, why was Black Hat in your room last night? It was so dark that I couldn't see him well, when he walked into your room. Your door was also locked. I heard breathing and weird noises. Also, he said your name in a strange voice. And he didn't leave your room ever.” Dementia said, her voice had slight suspicion in it. She questioned him. 

 

Flug blushed (although, it was hid by his paperbag) at that. 

 

She saw Black Hat walk into his (Flug's) room, and even more bad, she heard them. 

 

These were Flug's thoughts anyway. He was thinking as his mind and heart raced for a minute. 

 

“H-He was having a hard time sleeping l-last night, so he came to my room. Also, those 'noises’ you h-heard was him having another nightmare.” Flug lied again. 

 

Dementia was strangely convinced it wasn't a lie. She didn't usually fall for lies. She's actually pretty smart, than others think. But, this time, she was sadly naive. 

 

Flug felt bad for the girl, honestly. That he couldn't tell her the truth, but it's probably for the better. 

 

Dementia stares at him, looking at the scientist. “So, last night, you were comforting him?” 

 

Flug nodded his head, not saying anything else. 

 

Dementia had an envious look in her eyes. Instead of being jealous, angry, or upset. Which surprised Flug. 

 

“Aww, no fair. I wanted to be there and comfort him.” she said to Flug. 

 

Flug only shrugged. “S-Sorry.” he simply replied, to not get Dementia suspicious of him again. 

 

After that, they talked a little while longer, before Dementia eventually left him alone and leaves the lab. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Dr. Flug was in need for some more coffee. So, he headed towards the kitchen, walking in there. 

 

He notices the blue bear, 5.0.5 was looking for something in the cabinet. 

 

“What are you doing?” Flug also asked him. His voice was soft and nice, a calm tone that he always used with 5.0.5. 

 

5.0.5 made a noise and walked over to him. 

 

The scientist heard a growl from the bear’s stomach. 

 

Flug has another smile. “Hungry?” 

 

5.0.5 nodded his head. 

 

Flug loves the blue bear's innocent eyes and sweet nature. It always made him feel calm. This bear always kept him happy and sane. 

 

“Let's get you something to eat then.” Flug replied to him. 

 

5.0.5 nods his head again, happily now. 

 

Flug keeps his smile, as he made something for the bear. 

 


	11. Chapter 11 - A Bit Of That Warmth~ ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning - More smut ;) ⚣

_Later that day, Evening -_

 

Black Hat walks into the lab. He gets behind Flug.

 

He looked down, over the other male, and noticed that the device was almost finished. Or at least, it looks like it.

 

Black Hat had been in his thoughts earlier. He wanted sex with Flug again. And he wants it badly. To feel that warmth and pleasure again. He slightly licked his lips, at that thought.

 

He leans against Flug. “I want you~ I want to make love with you again. That's what humans call it, other than just sex, right?” Black Hat said, into Flug's ear.

 

Flug finally noticed that Black Hat was behind him. He shivered at the other male's low voice. He blushes at what was said. “Y-Yeah.” he said to him.

 

Black Hat almost pulled Flug out of that chair, by the wrist. 

 

“S-sir, I have work t-to do..” Flug said 

 

“I'm the boss, Flug and I say 'fuck it’. Or better yet, fuck me~” Black Hat replied at that.

 

Black Hat leaned a bit more, when Flug turned around in the chair.

 

He was kissing Flug's neck now. He also had a slight blush.

 

Flug gets up, standing there with him. “Alright, fine. L-Let’s do this somewhere else.”

 

Black Hat grinned, getting what he wanted. He was still holding onto Flug's wrist, as he drags the other male out of the lab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They were both in Black Hat's room now.

 

Flug looked around. It's the first time that he's been in his boss’ room, after all.

 

In that room, it's really big. There's a bed that's huge, with red sheets, black blankets and pillows.

 

There was more in there. But, Black Hat starting to take his own clothes off, got Flug's attention back to him.

 

Both of them stripped their clothing off, until they are naked again.

 

Black Hat walked over and started kissing Flug's lips, passionately (after the paperbag was removed from the scientist).

 

Flug hummed against Black Hat's lips. He kisses him back. He pushes Black Hat on that bed, his back against it again.

 

He pulls away, being apart from his lover's lips now.

 

They were both panting again.

 

Flug puts his fingers in his own mouth. He sucked them slick, pulling them out after a few seconds.

 

These fingers were covered with his saliva. He pushes them in Black Hat's hole.

 

Black Hat lets out a moan.

 

Flug worked him open, spreading and stretching the other male's entrance with his fingers. He moved them, in and out. He thrusts with those fingers. He curled and twisted them inside him. He scissored around the ring of muscle in there.

 

Black Hat was arching his back and gripping at his bed sheets, tightly. He panted a bit and moaned softly, at the sensation. He also blushed again.

 

After a minute, Flug pulled his fingers out. He grabs the bottle of lube (that he grabbed before they were in here) from his jeans' pocket. He was covering his erection now, lubing it. Then, he closes the bottle and puts it on the ground after.

 

Black Hat had release his hands from the bed sheets for a second, as he watched Flug.

 

Flug turned Black Hat on his arms and knees. He positioned his dick near Black Hat's entrance and then, he pushed inside him. He started thrusting, in and out, again now. His pace was at medium.

 

Black Hat was already in pleasure, loving Flug's erection in him. He moaned again.

 

Flug thrusted harder and deeper now.

 

Black Hat was moaning a bit more. He grabs the bed sheets again. He was very pleased and pleasured, in a bliss, by his lover.

 

They were both close.

 

Flug also let out a moan. He kissed Black Hat's back and neck, leaving slight dark marks again.

 

He thrusts in Black Hat's prostate, in a faster pace now.

 

Black Hat arched his back again. He moans a bit. His grip on the sheets tighten. 

 

“Flug~!”

 

“B-Black Hat~” Flug's voice was breathless.

 

They both eventually came, after that.

 

Black Hat shivered slightly, blushing, when Flug came deep inside him.

 

Flug pulled out of him. He turned Black Hat around, the other male's back against the bed again.

 

He leaned down. He kissed Black Hat's inner thigh and up the other male's body, slowly and in a loving way. He touched Black Hat's hair too.

 

Black Hat smiled at that. He loved everything between them, the affection and warm feeling.

 

Flug also smiles at him. He kisses Black Hat's lips, affectionately again.

 

They both made a hum in that kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Both of them cleaned the bed and took a shower together again, after that.

 

They lay down on that bed, still naked.

 

Flug gives another kiss to him.

 

It was sleepy kissing, but Black Hat still loved it. These two pull apart from each other's lips, eventually.

 

Black Hat gets close to Flug again, nuzzling and snuggling against him now. They cuddled each other, as Flug holds him in his arms. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the peaceful quiet. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired recently, being in a 'I wanna write and read villainous fanfiction' mood lately & I've been writing a lot these last few days xDD I wrote seven chapters and had decided to post them [chapters 5 to 11] :) 
> 
> So, it was basically a treat for you guys xD ❦ I hope you enjoyed them ♡ 
> 
> I'm gonna post again tomorrow ❥ Bye for now.


	12. Chapter 12 - Beautiful Roses & Alcohol

_ It was sleepy kissing, but Black Hat still loved it. These two pull apart from each other's lips, eventually.  _

 

_ Black Hat gets close to Flug again, nuzzling and snuggling against him now. They cuddled each other, as Flug holds him in his arms. They both closed their eyes, enjoying the peaceful quiet.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ The next day -  _

 

They had both got out of the bed, slowly, because they wanted to stay in the warmth. 

 

But, they can't. Because both of them had stuff to do that day. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Dr. Flug had went to the kitchen, getting his mug and morning drink. 

 

He walked back to the lab, cup of coffee in his hand. He took a long sip, then he noticed something on the table. By the device, was flowers. 

 

Although, not just any flowers. 

 

Beautiful roses. These were stunning to the scientist. They were red, purple, and black roses. Tied and wrapped together in a very beautiful bouquet. 

 

Flug had a smile. His thought was the roses have to be from his lover. 

 

He sat down, looking at them. He notices a card in these roses. He grabs this card and reads it. He was right on who it was from. 

 

It said 'To : My sweet Flug & From : Your Lover, Black Hat’ and it also had a heart drawn on the bottom of it, near Black Hat's name. 

 

When Flug noticed that heart, he smiled a bit. He also blushed at the 'my sweet’, although he was still smiling. 

 

Flug almost jumped, getting startled by someone behind him. Until he realized who it was. 

 

Black Hat hugs him from behind, wrapping his arms around Flug. 

 

“I see that you got my gift. Do you like it?” 

 

Flug smiles again. “Yes, I do. I love it very much. Thank you.” he said to him. He turned around in Black Hat's arms. He gave a kiss to the other male (after he moved his paperbag up). 

 

Black Hat was also smiling. He was glad and happy that Flug loves the roses. 

 

After that, Black Hat pulled away and leaves from there, with another smile. 

 

Flug knew why, it's because his boss had something to do. It is business related, after all. 

 

He also gets back to work on this device now. 

 

Flug keeps the roses by his side too. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Another hour later -  _

 

Black Hat was in his office, sitting in the chair, at the desk, leaning on it. 

  
  
He couldn't meet clients in the human state of body that he's in. He had to keep his reputation of being an eldritch demon after all. 

 

So, he just had a meeting over the phone and sold the product that way. He had also 'trusted' Dementia to give the client their weapon that they got. 

 

She had did what was asked, that's all the boss cared about. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ A few hours later -  _

 

It's night again now, it being dark out there. 

 

Which Black Hat loved. He had invited the scientist into his room. 

 

They are both in Black Hat's room again, they were sat down on the ground now. 

 

Both of them have been drinking alcohol. They shared drinks together. 

 

In celebration to the success of selling another invention of Flug's, while Black Hat is still in this human form, and keeping it a secret. 

 

They had drank red wine first, then both of them have four beers each. They left the empty bottles on the dark red carpet floor, near them. 

 

With them both being slightly drunk, they just talked and, casually kissed, like they always do. 

 

Both males had a blush on their face. 

 

Although, Black Hat was more flustered, blushing a bit more than Flug. He was drunkenly talking to him, with a slight smile. 

 

After awhile, they both lay on their sides, facing each other, and being on the ground together. 

 

They eventually closed their eyes and fall asleep, cuddling peacefully and sleepily. 

 


	13. Chapter 13 - Crimson Blood

_After awhile, they both lay on their sides, facing each other, and being on the ground together._

 

_They eventually closed their eyes and fall asleep, cuddling peacefully and sleepily._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_Nine hours later, in the afternoon now -_

 

Last night, was nice and peaceful.

 

After they wake up that next day, both of them get up and walked out of Black Hat's room. 

 

They had work to do again, after all.

 

Flug is in the lab and Black Hat was in the office. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Now Black Hat was having a heated conversation with a guy on the other end.

 

It was the client from yesterday, he wanted his money back (even tho, in the contract, it's clearly put that their company doesn't send refunds) and then some. He probably wants ‘revenge’. This client told him over the phone that he was angry and upset because the weapon ruined his life.

 

Honesty, to Black Hat, it sounded like the client's problem.

 

Black Hat didn't really care. He rolled his eyes at this and the guy's yelling.

 

He also yelled back at this guy.

 

Eventually, being annoyed, Black Hat hangs up the phone, not wanting to listen to this shit anymore.

 

“Fucking hell. For Satan's sake. What the fuck.” Black Hat was cursing and cussing, angrily. He leaned back. He glared at the ceiling, in frustration.

 

He sighed, rolling his eyes again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Five hours later -_

 

It was getting darker out there.

 

Black Hat had calmed down and relaxed now. He forgets about what had happened earlier.

 

He walks out of that office, closing the door behind himself. He was walking down the hallway and into the living room.

 

Black Hat noticed Flug, as the other male is sat down on the couch. He smiled at him.

 

Flug smiles, when he saw Black Hat. He gets up and walked over to him. He hugs Black Hat.

 

Black Hat had a smile, loving Flug's arms around him.

 

Although, that affectionate moment was slightly ruined by a loud noise and glass breaking. It shattering and falling onto the ground.

 

It startled Flug and made Black Hat glance at who was there. He pulled away from Flug for a second.

 

They were confronted by an assassin wearing all black. He also has knives.

 

This assassin explained why he is there.

 

Which was strange, but at least, now they know why there's an assassin here.

 

The client was so angry, that he wanted them killed. He paid good money for a high ranked assassin who's really great at killing other villains.

 

Black Hat had another glare. He stayed next to Flug, in a protective way.

 

Flug was slightly scared, shaking a little bit.

 

“It's gonna be okay.” Black Hat whispered softly to him.

 

It comfort Flug a bit, as he heard Black Hat's calm voice.

 

Black Hat knew that they didn't have any weapons and he doesn't have his abilities as a human. He grabs Flug's wrist, quickly and runs away.

 

They ran from there.

 

The assassin was running behind them too, chasing these two.

 

Black Hat accidentally made a wrong turn and goes into the lab, out of habit.

 

This assassin has a smirk, knowing Black Hat and Dr. Flug can't escape. They're trapped, stuck, and cornered in there.

 

Black Hat has to protect Flug.

 

The assassin ran over, he tries to stab the scientist.

 

But, Black Hat gets in front of him, taking it instead.

 

He gets stabbed in the stomach.

 

This assassin jumped back, pulling his knife out. 

 

Black Hat falls to his knees. He was bleeding badly, his blood dripping down to the ground. It's a deadly, beautiful crimson red.

 

He felt so much pain. There's slight tears in his eyes.

 

Flug's eyes widened, he runs to Black Hat.

 

Black Hat collapsed onto his side, laying on the cold ground now.

 

Flug sat down, next to Black Hat. He pulled the other male into his arms. He also notices the assassin getting closer. He grabs a ray gun from the table.

 

He didn't know what this one does, but he was going to protect them both. He knew that if he didn't the assassin would finish this, end it and kill them.

 

Flug's body shaked in fear and worry. He looked down at his lover who's bloody right now.

 

Black Hat stared at him, silently. His breathing heavy and low, badly shaky. He was losing too much blood. He felt tired, coldness getting to him. He closed his eyes, as he falls unconscious.

 

Flug held him. He tried to fight the urge to cry.

 

He kept holding Black Hat, close to him.

 

“Black Hat..” he said, quietly, tears falling down now. 

 


	14. Chapter 14 - Killing, Bleeding Wound, & Warm Bodies ♡

_Flug's body shaked in fear and worry. He looked down at his lover who's bloody right now._

 

_Black Hat stared at him, silently. His breathing heavy and low, badly shaky. He was losing too much blood. He felt tired, coldness getting to him. He closed his eyes, as he falls unconscious._

 

_Flug held him._

 

_He kept holding Black Hat, close to him._

 

_“Black Hat..” he said, quietly, tears falling down now._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Flug felt so bad, Black Hat was probably dying (he wasn't sure how bad the wound is yet) because he protected him.

 

Now it's his turn, he's protecting both of them.

 

He aimed that ray gun at the assassin. Although, his arm was slightly shaking.

 

This assassin still had that smirk. He was about to hurt him. Until something else happened as well.

 

Dementia was standing behind the assassin. She ripped one of the knives out of the assassin's hand (the knife without Black Hat's blood). She stabbed him in the back and through the heart, with his own knife. She killed him. His dead body falls to the ground.

 

She killed the assassin for stabbing Black Hat and almost hurting Flug. She also did this to protect them.

 

The lizard girl stares at the now dead corpse.

 

Then, she looked at them. 

 

"Is that Black Hat?" Dementia asked him, quietly. 

 

Flug thought for a second. Black Hat was hurt, so there's no point in lying to Dementia anymore. He nods his head. "Yeah, it's him." 

 

Dementia just nodded her head at that. She noticed how close Flug held their boss. She knew that they're together. She was a little bit saddened, but she had another smile too, feeling slightly happy for them. 

 

She also notices Black Hat is bleeding badly and that Flug is slightly covered in the blood. 

 

Flug gives a sad smile to her, it's also one filled with gratefulness (because she saved them). 

 

Dementia smiles back at him. 

 

5.0.5 was standing in the doorway, absolutely terrified. 

 

“We gotta help him.” Dementia said to the scientist, her voice full of worry.

 

She glances worriedly at Black Hat.

 

“Y-Yeah, h-he is losing too much blood.. T-Take 5.0.5 and leave, stay in the living room, please.” Flug said to her.

 

Dementia nods her head. She stares at them one last time, then she walked over to the shaken blue bear and grabs 5.0.5’s paw. She drags him out of there.

 

They leave the lab.

 

Flug is alone with Black Hat now. He was still holding him in his arms.

 

He stayed there for a few more seconds. Then, he slowly gets up, lifting Black Hat with him. He also left the lab.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug had carried Black Hat into his (Flug's) room, because he has medical supplies in there. 

 

He closes the door and locked it behind them.

 

Flug puts Black Hat down onto the bed, on his back, gently.

 

He takes off their bloody clothes, putting them in a pile on the ground after.

 

They are both in their boxers now.

 

Flug grabbed the first-aid kit from the nightstand drawer. He opens it on the bed.

 

He was staring at Black Hat's bleeding wound now. He noticed that it's slightly deep, but when he was stabbed, the knife didn't hit anything that could cause his death. He just has to stop the bleeding. He sighed in slight relief.

 

Flug grabs a needle, he threads it. Then, he sews Black Hat's wound, pulling it closed. He stitched the skin there.

 

When he was finished, he tied the last piece of thread together. He puts the needle away. He grabs a white roll after that.

 

He wraps bandages around Black Hat's stomach and lower back, around the other male's body, covering the wound.

 

It slowly stopped bleeding. Black Hat wasn't losing blood anymore.

 

After everything, Flug puts the kit away, closing the drawer. He stands up.

 

Flug notices that Black Hat is still asleep, deeply unconscious. So, he decided to let him rest.

 

He got into the bathroom and takes off his boxers. He gets in the shower, turning it on.

 

Flug lets the warm water fall down his skin. He washed the blood off his hands and body.

 

That crimson red goes down the drain with the clear water.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, Flug gets out of that warm shower. He turned the water off and dries himself with a towel. He puts his boxers back on.

 

He walked into the room again. He had left his paperbag and goggles off on the nightstand, so when he was in there, he felt the cold air on his scarred face.

 

Flug looked at Black Hat who's still not awake.

 

He sat down on that bed, next to Black Hat and waited for him to wake up.

 

Flug gets deep in his thoughts, in that silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Black Hat wakes up, slowly opening those red eyes. He noticed that it's night and he is on Flug's bed.

 

Flug snapped out of these thoughts, when he notices that Black Hat had opened those eyes that he loves. He teared up and wrapped his arms around Black Hat.

 

Black Hat hissed in slight pain.

 

“S-Sorry.” Flug said, in a quiet voice.

 

Black Hat just smiled at him. “It's alright. I'II be okay.”

 

Flug had a sad smile again. He stays close to his lover.

 

Black Hat also holds him.

 

'It's okay. Everything will be. He's alright.’ Flug thought, to himself.

 

Although, Flug was still afraid that he'll lose him. He wants to stay with Black Hat, be always there.

 

Flug was still crying.

 

Black Hat wiped away these tears, gently.

 

Flug cried a bit. He stared into Black Hat's eyes. He also kisses down Black Hat's body, mostly where his lover's wound is.

 

Black Hat loved the affection, but he also noticed that Flug was worried. “I'm fine. I'm here. I won't leave you. I promise.”

 

Flug smiles at that, sadly yet also warmly.

 

He takes off Black Hat's boxers, slowly. He threw that clothing on the ground, before taking off his own boxers as well.

 

“Flug?” Black Hat said, quietly. His stare on him was silent.

 

Flug didn't say anything. He was leaning over now. He stroked Black Hat's shaft. He rubbed it, as he also circled the head of that dick.

 

Black Hat let out a moan, arching his back at his dick getting touched. He liked this new sensation.

 

Flug had another smile. He kept stroking it, also circling the head of that erection. He touches Black Hat's thigh, kissing the inner part too.

 

Black Hat lets out another moan.

 

Flug puts his mouth on there, putting Black Hat's dick down his throat. He bobbed his head, licking and sucking it. His tongue was wrapped around it too.

 

Black Hat slightly pants, liking this. He puts his hand on Flug's hair, being gentle again as he was touching it.

 

Flug hums softly, against the shaft. He sucked it a bit more.

 

Then, he pulls away. He didn't want him to cum yet.

 

Flug gets on top of Black Hat, his legs on each side of him. He positioned Black Hat's erection near his entrance. He puts it inside himself. He lets out a soft moan.

 

He thrusts down on it, holding himself up by his hands on Black Hat's shoulders.

 

They were moaning. When they heard each other's moans, it was bliss again.

 

Flug thrusted, up and down. He was pleasured, as he arched his back. He moaned a bit, silently loving every second being with him.

 

Black Hat moaned softly. He felt everything. Pain from his wound, yet pleasure from feeling Flug's tightness around his erection. It feels so good in Flug. He closed his eyes, panting a bit.

  
  
Flug also panted, moaning again. He leaned over, down against Black Hat. He leans in and kissed Black Hat's lips, lovingly.

  
  
Black Hat hummed into that kiss. He opened his eyes, slowly.

  
  
They stared at each other. Their bodies felt so warm now.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

They both eventually came again.

 

Flug pulled off him, laying down.

 

Both of them are next to each other.

 

They get closer and cuddled now, staying naked. They snuggled in their warmth, the rest of that night, slowly falling asleep together. 

 


	15. Chapter 15 - Pleasured ♡

_Four days later -_

 

Black Hat felt a little bit better. His wound was healing, slowly but surely.

 

Which was a relief to Flug.

 

Flug stayed close to him, by Black Hat's side, as he healed.

 

Black Hat liked this. He felt relaxed with Flug.

 

Flug even got him some comfortable clothes to wear. Black Hat is wearing a black tank top with dark gray sweatpants. He looked like a normal human now, without the usual clothing he wears. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Black Hat and Flug were in that room again.

 

They are laying on Flug's bed. 

 

Black Hat was on his stomach, across the bottom of the bed. He had taken off his top hat, leaving it off for awhile. 

 

His lover was on his back, slightly sat up on the pillow. Flug was relaxing, so he had his paperbag and goggles off. 

 

Black Hat thought that Flug is very good looking. He's nice to stare at. Black Hat gets lost in his thoughts. He kept thinking. Flug always pleasures him. He wanted to do the same for his lover.

 

He looked at Flug's clothed crotch, staring at it.

 

Black Hat swallowed slowly. He watched Flug for a few seconds. Then, he crawled over to him. 

 

Flug stares at him. “Black Hat?” His voice was quiet and calm.

 

It made Black Hat melt inside.

 

Black Hat snapped out of it. He gets on top of his lover. He moved down on Flug's clothed shaft, grinding against it.

 

This friction, with the fabric in between them, felt so good.

 

Flug lets out a moan. Then, he bit his lip.

 

Black Hat panted softly. He was breathing quietly, as he grinded against him.

 

Flug touched Black Hat's clothed thighs.

 

Black Hat hums softly, then he gets off him.

 

He takes off Flug's black sweatpants and dark blue boxers. He puts these clothes next to them, on Flug's right side.

 

Flug was watching him, staying quiet and letting his lover do what he wants.

 

Black Hat gets in between Flug's legs.

 

Flug didn't know what Black Hat was doing.

 

Black Hat had a slight blush, as he stared at Flug's bare shaft. He shaked the feeling away. He grabs it, wrapping his hand around that shaft and started stroking. In a up and down movement. He was copying what Flug did. He remembered it all, so he is gonna try that.

 

Flug was moaning already, loving Black Hat's touch.

 

Black Hat had a smile now, although he still keeps focus.

 

He stroked it more. He remembers Flug circling the tip with a finger. He wanted to try something else out instead.

 

Black Hat leaned in. He licks over and around the head of it. He kept licking down that shaft.

 

Flug moaned softly at that.

 

Black Hat puts his mouth on there, slowly. He was putting Flug's erection down his throat now, almost all of it in.

 

He felt slight tears in his eyes. He almost gagged.

 

But, he starts sucking anyway.

 

After a minute, his mouth started hurting and he couldn't breathe a lot.

  
  
Why was Flug so good at this and he wasn't? This is getting to be a bad first time of doing this. But, he wants to pleasure Flug.

  
  
These were Black Hat's thoughts.

  
  
When Flug noticed this and the fact that Black Hat wasn't breathing well, he tried to push the other male off him. 

  
  
"B-Black Hat..y-you don't have to do this..."

  
  
Black Hat ignored him and kept going. He keeps Flug down by holding onto his lover's thighs.

  
  
He bobs his head, up and down. He licked and sucked it, also closing his eyes.

  
  
Flug lays down. He focused on getting closer to his climax.

 

He moans a bit. He reached out and touched Black Hat's hair, he puts his fingers through it, gently.

 

Black Hat loved that. He hummed against the erection.

 

Flug loves the vibrations on his dick. After another minute, he couldn't take it anymore. He was liking his lover's warm mouth a lot.

 

Tho he still snaps out of it. To warn Black Hat that he's close.

 

Flug shivers in pleasure. “I'm so close..B-Black Hat..pull away, I-I don't wanna c-cum in your m-mouth..” It was said in a breathless voice.

 

Black Hat wasn't listening tho.

 

Flug arched his back again. He lets out another moan, as he came in Black Hat's mouth.

 

Black Hat closed his eyes again, tightly shut to that. It slightly startled him. He also didn't like the taste, but he still swallows it all down. Then, he pulled away.

 

He stayed there, resting. He had a darkened blush, being flustered as he was panting again. He takes a deep breath.

 

Flug had a slight grin, a small smirk at that. He puts his boxers back on.

 

Black Hat finally calmed down.

 

Flug smiles again. He reaches and grabs Black Hat's chin, in a gentle way. He leans in, kissing him.

 

Black Hat blushed again. Although, he also kissed him back. He smiled in Flug's lips.

 

After that, they are cuddling again. Being loving to each other, warm and affectionate. 

 


	16. Chapter 16 - Turning Back, I Still Feel This Way, and A Romantic Dinner

_Flug smiles again. He reaches and grabs Black Hat's chin, in a gentle way. He leans in, kissing him._

 

_Black Hat blushed again. Although, he also kissed him back. He smiled in Flug's lips._

 

_After that, they are cuddling again. Being loving to each other, warm and affectionate._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_The next morning, 7:22am -_

 

Flug wakes up. He saw that Black Hat is still sleeping.

 

He smiled, letting the other male sleep. He gets up, off the bed, silently.

 

Black Hat stayed asleep, snuggling the pillow in his arms again, with the blanket still wrapped around him.

 

Flug kept his smile as he puts his paperbag, goggles, and white lab coat on.

 

He leaves that room after that, closing the door behind himself, quietly.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_Two hours later, 9:27am -_

 

Flug was still in the lab. He looked down at the device, after that final screw was in and it was adjusted.

 

It was finally finished, in good condition.

 

Flug sighed in relief, that this device was done.

 

Black Hat could be turned back to his ‘normal’ self now.

 

Although, Flug did have his fears, but he kept these thoughts to himself.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile, Black Hat opens his eyes. He had slept well. He notices that Flug is not in the bed with him.

 

Black Hat would've panicked, if he didn't remember that the scientist was in his lab, like usual.

 

He got out of that bed and walked out. He made his way to the other room. Which was his room.

 

Black Hat puts on the clothes that he usually wears. Then, he walks over to the lab.

 

He looked at Flug and noticed that he had the device in his hands. It looked to be finished.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Flug turns around. He saw Black Hat there.

 

“S-sir, it's done.”

 

Black Hat stares at him. “Good, well, let's do this.”

 

Flug nods his head. He turned on the device and shoots it at his boss.

 

Black Hat was surrounded by black smoke again. After it had faded away, he looked in a mirror. He was an eldritch demon again. He had been turned back. He grinned his usual smile, his sharp green teeth showing.

 

Flug stared at him. He was happy for his boss. But..

 

Does that mean he won't remember all the things they've been through? Was all the sex and love just a one time thing? Now that Black Hat is his old self again…

 

These thoughts made Flug feel sadness now.

 

Black Hat was staring at Flug. He noticed the sad look in the human's eyes.

 

He walked over to him.

 

Instead of acting like he usually did, Black Hat does something else.

 

Black Hat pulled Flug into a hug, holding him close. He stared down at him with his eyes full of affection and love for his scientist.

 

He held him closer, gently. After that, he kissed him on the lips.

 

Flug was shocked, but also happy. He kisses the demon’s lips a bit more, he deepened it.

 

Black Hat smiled against Flug's lips. He still loves him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_That night -_

 

Black Hat and Dr. Flug were alone, at the dining room table. While Dementia and 5.0.5 are out in the city.

 

These two were having a romantic dinner together. There's nicely scented candles with a red cloth under them, on that table. It wasn't their normal long table, but a shorter one. So that they could hold hands and give kisses. There is moonlight that could be seen through the opened curtains. It was beautiful this night.

 

They were smiling at each other, during dinner, as both of them ate some spaghetti with parmesan cheese. They also had a glass or two of red wine.

 

Flug had took off his paperbag and goggles, since they're the only beings there in that mansion.

 

After dinner, Flug washes the dishes in the sink for them.

 

Black Hat hugs him from behind. He noticed that Flug was done washing.

 

He grabs Flug's wrist, in a gentle way. He started pulling him upstairs now, so they could get to know each other's bodies again. 

 


	17. Chapter 17 - I Love You ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ~

_Black Hat hugs him from behind._

 

_He grabs Flug's wrist, in a gentle way. He started pulling him upstairs now, so they could get to know each other's bodies again._

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_A few minutes later -_

 

They were in Black Hat's room, on the bed again. They are both naked now.

 

Flug was glad that Black Hat was 'normal' again. Although, he was gonna miss the soft, black hair that his lover had when Black Hat was human. Tho he didn't mind, not really anyway. 

 

The demon still had the stitched wound on his stomach, strangely. 

 

Flug just had a smile at that. He touched it, gently. 

 

Black Hat was touching and kissing down Flug's body. In a loving and affectionate way. He had remembered how Flug did these things to him.

 

He had a smile at the hums and noises that he gets out of the scientist.

 

Flug liked Black Hat being nice. He also loved the affection he was getting from him.

 

He grabs Black Hat's dick. He noticed that it's different from before, but only by a little bit.

 

Black Hat was blushing again. He stares at Flug.

 

Flug has another smile to that.

 

Black Hat grabbed a bottle of lube that he kept in the nightstand drawer (from the last time that they had sex).

 

He moved Flug's hand off him and then, he lubed his erection. He covered it. Then, he puts that bottle back.

 

Black Hat grabs Flug, pulling him closer. He positioned his dick near Flug's entrance.

 

After that, he pushed inside him, slowly and halfway. He holds him, gently. He held onto Flug's thighs, this human's skin was so soft. He loved it.

 

Flug moaned at that. He bit his lower lip and wrapped his arms around Black Hat's shoulders. 

 

Black Hat was thrusting in and out of him now. He kisses Flug's neck, leaving a slight dark mark. He loves Flug's warmth and scent.

 

Flug moans, panting again.

 

Black Hat thrusted a bit more. He also moaned and panted now.

 

They were both breathless, being close already.

 

“F-Flug~”

 

“B-Black Hat~”

 

The eldritch demon leaned down, into the human scientist's lips. He kissed him again.

 

They hummed softly in that kiss.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Eventually, they both came.

 

Both of them were relaxing and resting for a minute, after Black Hat pulled out. They had just made passionate love again. They both had a slightly sleepy, yet loving smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After awhile, they had rested and calmed down. They put their boxers on, but they kept the rest of their clothes off.

 

They had sat up in that bed.

 

Flug looked at him, with a smile.

 

They kept staring at each other, for awhile.

 

Until Flug breaks this silence.

 

Flug gets closer to him, putting his hand in Black Hat's. Their fingers entangled and locked together. This scientist and that demon keep looking into each other's eyes, lovingly, with such a nice and calm silence between them.

 

Black Hat still loved Flug's warmth. His body being cold again now. He could almost feel his dead heart beating, at Flug's closeness.

 

Flug leaned in and kissed Black Hat again, on the lips. He rested his other hand on Black Hat's neck, gently again, as he deepened this kiss. He kept his stare on him, in a loving way.

 

Black Hat hummed softly. He blushed deeply. He loves it. He loved Flug even more.

 

These thoughts and everything, made it hard to control himself.

 

Then, it happened. He purred at that.

 

They pull apart from that kiss.

 

Flug had heard it. Black Hat was purring? He also noticed and saw that the demon has a darkened blush.

 

The human scientist couldn't help it, he was liking this side of Black Hat.

 

“I love you.” he whispered to the demon. 

 

Black Hat had a slight smile. “..I love you too.” 

 

Flug smiled again, and then, he was kissing him, for the second time that night.

 

Black Hat didn't mind, he actually liked it again.

 

After that, they lay down with each other.

 

They cuddled now, and eventually, they closed their eyes, falling asleep, peacefully again. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that this Fanfiction was only gonna have like seven chapters xD But, after I got some inspiration, I wrote more than that, 17 chapters :) 
> 
> I hope all of you guys loved my Paperhat Fanfiction ❦ Thanks for reading ♡


End file.
